


Unconditional Love

by sara_wolfe



Series: Thy Heart In Flowers [8]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-23
Updated: 2013-02-23
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:00:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_wolfe/pseuds/sara_wolfe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve knows that Danny knows...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long to post. The next will come sooner, I promise.

Steve walked into his office, and then stopped at the sight of the white flower sitting in the middle of his desk. Poking his head back out of the doorway, he waved Kono over. 

"What is that?"

Kono glanced at his desk. "Looks like a flower, Boss."

"What's it doing on my desk?" Steve asked, and Kono shrugged. 

"Being pretty?" she suggested. When Steve shot her a disbelieving look, she just smiled. Steve rolled his eyes. "Hey," Kono retorted, "if you don't want it, I'll take it. I'm not going to say no to flowers."

"Why is there a flower on my desk?" Steve asked, plaintively. 

"Looks like Danny's not the only one with a secret admirer," Kono commented, and then she walked away, whistling something under her breath. 

Steve watched her go, and then he glanced over at Danny, who was working on something with Chin over by the smart table. The other man glanced up like he could sense Steve staring at him, and he flashed him a quick grin. 

_'Danny doesn't know, does he?'_ Steve thought, as he watched his partner work. _'I've been careful; no one's seen me. He can't possibly know.'_

Except that didn't explain the flower currently sitting on his desk. 

What did explain it was Danny finding out the truth. Which should have led to Danny confronting him about the entire thing, demanding an explanation for all the flowers over the last few weeks. Instead, Danny chose to respond by … leaving him flowers. Steve was willing to admit that he was more than a little baffled. 

He didn't have time to be confused, though, because they got a call about a case. A custodial kidnapping that came to a close nine long hours later at the zoo, of all places. John Marcos had snatched his kids away from his ex-wife, and hopped on a plane from New York to Honolulu, telling them that they were going on vacation. They turned Marcos over HPD, and witnessed a very happy reunion between Carla DeWitt and her children. 

"Remind me to give Grace a huge hug, tonight," Danny commented, as they drove back to headquarters. 

"Ditto," Steve echoed. 

Danny glanced over at him. "It's my night with Grace," he told Steve. "You want to come over for dinner and a movie?"

"You just want me to cook," Steve teased him. 

"You got me," Danny confessed, cheerfully. "I am not ashamed to admit that Grace likes your cooking, better."

"Yeah, I'll come over," Steve told him, getting a winning smile in return. "Hey," he added, a few moments later, "you didn't happen to see anyone lurking around my office, this morning, did you?"

Danny might have been a fantastic detective, but he was a lousy liar, at least when it came to lying to Steve. An innocent look, one that Steve didn't believe for even a second, fell over his face, and he avoided Steve's eyes. Steve wondered if he was that transparent when he was trying to lie to Danny. 

"Didn't see anyone," Danny said, quickly, and then he changed the topic to something else. 

'Gotcha,' Steve thought, triumphantly, hiding a smirk. 

Back at the office, he kept glancing at the flower as he worked on his report. Finally, curiosity overwhelmed him, and he just had to find out what the flower was. Google failed him until he took a picture with his phone and used the image to search. 

Hawaiian Jasmine. It symbolized unconditional love. 

Steve blinked at the page, stunned, for a couple of seconds. Was this Danny's way of answering all the flowers he'd gotten so far?

A knock on the door jolted him out of his thoughts. "You ready to go?" Danny asked, leaning against the door frame. 

"Yeah," Steve said, quickly shutting down the browser. "Yeah, I'm ready."


End file.
